


Closer

by waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: A concert and its aftermath.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge. Please, enjoy responsibly and I regret nothing!

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A month down, three more days to go.You were counting the days, the hours the minutes, like you were a prisoner about to be released.That blessed day that your best friend Nina had managed to win two tickets for the upcoming “Nine Inch Nails”gig was getting closer.It wouldn’t be a big-ass concert in an arena or a stadium, but a gig in a club held for the lucky few who had won in an online competition.The club was only a two hour drive from the bunker but you had made plans with your friend to stay over,after the gig,in order to catch up.

Neither of the boys understood what the fuss was about.They didn’t like your kind of music.Dean,with his classic rock obsession and Sam,with his really unidentified taste.You swore that you had once heard him hum a Red Hot Chilly Pepper’s song but,honest to God,you didn’t really know for sure.You had even almost convinced them once to listen to your favourite song “Closer” but as soon as they heard the lyrics, they looked at you,wide-eyed,shot off their spots and left.After that, you had given up trying.

Tomorrow!The day was finally almost here.You had thought of everything.You would get up early, meet Nina in the neighbouring town and spend the day with her until it would be time to go to the club.You had packed your bag and you had even thought of the perfect outfit for the concert.It was something obscenely indecent but you really needed to feel like a girl again.You were always dressed in flannels,T-shirts and jeans.You really needed a change from that.

As you were daydreaming, listening to music through your ear pods, the song stopped and you saw an incoming call from Nina.

“Hey,my bitch!”you greeted her.It was your usual way and she would respond by saying :” That’s me!”.This time though, she didn’t say it.What came from the other side of the phone was a pained voice.”Bad news Y/N.I can’t go to the concert.I fell off my motorcycle and broke my leg”

“Tell me you’re kidding me!Please,for fuck’s sake!Tell me you’re kidding me!”you shouted.

“I wish I were! I’m so sorry.But you can still go.The tickets will be waiting for you at the entrance of the club.You will only need to give them the code I’ll send you and you won’t have any problems”

“But I had everything planned,I have even booked us a room.Who am I gonna go with, now?”Realising that complaining and whining wouldn’t change anything,you stopped and said:”I’m so sorry this happened to you,Nina.I was actually looking forward to the concert and spending time with you.I will swing by your place and see you after the concert.How about that?”

“Thanks,love.But I’m staying at my grandma’s.She will be taking care of me, cause my folks are currently in Europe.But I want you to call and tell me everything.And take a bunch of pics for me,please,please,please.”

“Ok,my bitch.I will.Get better.I’ll talk to you soon”As soon as you hung up there was a small knock on your door and Dean’s head popped in.”Are you ok, sweetheart?I heard you shouting at someone.”

“Yeah,I’m fine.Hell,no!I’m not fine.My friend just called and told me that she can’t come to the concert because she has broken her leg.And now,I have two tickets,a booked room, a packed bag and no one to go to the concert with.”

Dean looked at you with amusement in his eyes.”Oh,come on now!There must be something that can be done.Don’t you have anyone else to take with you?Another friend, or something?”

“In all the time I’ve been living with you guys, have you seen many people visiting or calling me?Nina is my person.”,you answered sounding both sarcastic and devastated.He took a deep breath and said :”Ok,then.I’ll go with you!”

Your head shot up and your eyes were wide with surprise.”You’ll do what?” you asked, not sure you had heard him right.

“I’ll go with you.You are always ranting about this band and although that small taste of their music I got still haunts me,I will give it a shot.”

You lunged at him,squeeling with joy, wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.But as soon as your lips met his something felt different.Good different.He was stunned for only one second and he then held you close and returned the kiss.Not too intently but intently enough .

You broke away and looking down murmured:”Thanks for doing this.”

Scratching the back of his neck he said :”I’ll go pack.”

Dean made the two hour drive in one hour, the Impala of course beating your crappy Beetle speedwise.So you had even more time to goof around,drink coffee, have lunch and rest before the concert.Back at the hotel, as you were both lying in bed, each to your respective sides, you turned and asked him:”Why are you doing this?I know that you hate this kind of music and having to spend about two hours among sweaty, grinding,shouting people can’t be too thrilling for you.”

“You looked so disappointed,baby girl.And,yes.I know I will probably regret it, but what the hell?!”,he answered, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“So,the concert starts at 22:00” you said, changing the subject.”But I want to be as close to the stage as possible, so I thought that we should leave in about an hour.So I’ll start getting ready.Ok?”

“Sure,thing babe.I’ll get ready too.You’ll take the bathroom,I guess”

“Yes.” you answered, grabbing your small bag and locking yourself in there.The outfit you had planned on wearing seemed fine if you had gone with Nina.But now that Dean was with you,it looked even more indecent.After what happened at the bunker you wanted to see how he would react seeing you dressed completely different. “Stop thinking about it and get dressed!” you told yourself looking in the mirror.After about forty minutes, there was a tap on the door and Dean asked : “Are you ready, yet?We have to hit the road soon.You said you wanted to be close to the stage!”

“Coming!”you answered and took a last look in the mirror.You opened the door and you saw him standing near the window of the room, his back to you.When he heard the door open he turned around saying :”It was about t…”.And nothing more.

 

His reaction was priceless and it was exactly what you were hoping to get.You were wearing your favourite Nine Inch Nails T-shirt but with the help of your scissors there was now a deep V cut that went low between your breasts,You had tied it, right over your belly button leaving your midriff exposed.Your A-line,vinyl skirt barely covered your ass and you had to be standing straight at all times, otherwise you would flash everyone who would be close to you.Your red vinyl Doc Marten’s boots completed your outfit.You had opted for smokey eyes and red lips and your long hair was down.

But you couldn’t do anything but stare at him too.He was dressed in total black.Jeans,leather jacket and a black, tight-fitting t-shirt.He was always dressed in all those layers of fabric that seeing him in only a tee, made him look like he was naked.You felt yourself blush not only because you were now thinking of him naked but also because of the way he kept staring at you.

“I think we should be going” you managed to say.’Aah,yeah!We should.”he replied, coughing and running his hand through his hair.You made your way past him and you could have sworn you heard him mutter “Son of a bitch”

Upon reaching the club, you saw a few people at the entrance.You made your way towards the line and you saw heads turning and appreciative whistles thrown your way.You really hated catcalling but seeing Dean’s face all flustered and red with anger, you kinda went with it.You even blew a kiss to a tall guy as you were passing by him.

“That’s it!”Dean growled, placing his arm around your shoulder and drawing you close.”You are not leaving my side, baby girl.Not unless you want me to end up in jail tonight for beating people up.I mean, what’s the matter with this crowd?Looking at you like that!”

You enjoyed his reactions and decided to make this night a torturous one for him.”Come on, now Dean!There’s nothing wrong with someone expressing their appreciation for a woman.Just because you’ve been blind all this time, that doesn’t mean that they are!”you said and moved forward, leaving his grip and swaying your hips.”Come on, old man!We have to get in.”

You gave the bouncer the code for your tickets and you both entered.Thank God,not many people were in yet and you easily found a spot right in front of the stage.Dean came and stood behind you, trying to shield you from whoever may approach.You liked feeling him behind you and the plan to tease him all through the night formed in your head.Oh,you were going to enjoy this concert, for sure.

It was almost ten o’clock and the club was packed.You had tried to make small talk with Dean,but he seemed to have made his life’s mission to angrily look at whoever approached you.And that had worked up to a point, but now that the club was full, he himself was pressed behind you, having no space left.Suddenly the members of the band appeared on stage, making the crowd,you included, to start shouting.The first notes of “Wish” were heard and the guitar riff sent you into a dancing frenzy.The whole club was jumping,fists thrown in the air.You turned around and saw Dean looking at you, his feet planted on the ground.He was the only person who wasn’t moving.

 

”What’s wrong, grandpa?Too much for you?” you teased and continued to jump and sing along with the rest of the now sweaty people around you.

One song blended into another and suddenly there was darkness.The stage filled with smoke and the singer started singing “Something I can never have”.Next step of your plan.You turned around, wrapped your arms around him and looking up in his eyes, sang the song just for him.He looked down at you,held you close to his body and slowly lifted you up.You snaked your legs around his waist and his hands found their way to your ass,holding you in place.Your lips were mere inches from his, whispering the words.You were surprised by his reaction and,to be honest,by your own boldness but you were determined to see this through.

The adrenaline pumping through you was guiding your moves and you knew that there was no turning back now.The people around you whistled and shouted but neither of you took notice, swept away by the sensual craziness.He leaned in and his lips found yours, his tongue prying them open, licking,like he was making love to them.You tasted him and moaned against his kiss, realising at the same time your ass was practically rocking on his erection.A small smile appeared at the edge of your lips and he sensed it.”You’re going to make me come!”he whispered, biting your bottom lip.

“Yes,I am.But not here, and not now!”,you answered.The song ended and he slowly let you slip down his body,turning you around so you were again facing the stage, him holding you flat against his chest.And there it was! The singer started singing “Closer”.You swayed your hips brushing his cock with your ass and reaching your arms behind you, you wrapped them around his neck.His hand found its way on your hip and squeezed.You closed your eyes and concentrated on the man behind you and the unique rush you felt while you heard the singer say “I wanna fuck you like an animal”.You grabbed his hand and led it downward until it had reached your thigh.He gripped it and leaning in your ear he whispered :”Open up!”

You placed your left foot on the bottom or the railing in front of the stage and his hand was under your skirt.His tongue traced the shell of your ear and you heard him groan when he realised how wet you were.He continued to move his fingers in circles and then vertically over your panties.I could feel him, being hard against your back and you grinded against him.

“That’s it, baby girl!”His fingers pushed your underwear aside and two sank into you.”You know that I’m going to fuck you senseless,right?”He slid his fingers deep in your soaked pussy and stayed there without moving.This stillness,drove you insane.You moved your hips into his hand, trying to find the friction you were craving for.His fingers started to slide in and out of you,fucking you, and he growled in your ear :”That song describes exactly what I’m gonna do to you”

His palm pressed into your clit and massaged hard until he felt you cum.You gripped the railing in front of you and held on, letting the pleasure of your orgasm wash through you.He supported you with his other arm until you had stopped convulsing.He slowly pulled his fingers out of you and turned you around.He rose his fingers to his mouth, looking you and licked them.”Fuck,you taste so good, sweetheart! I can’t wait to have you under me,to see you fall apart as I make you come over and over again.With my mouth”,he said kissing you,”with my fingers and with my cock” he continued, taking your hand and placing it over his erection,which was straining under his jeans.

“Let’s go!” you said, grabbing his hand and pushing through the crowd to get to the exit.You reached the Impala,got in and made the small drive back to the hotel in no time.

He grabbed you as soon as you got out of the car, lifting you again and kissing you hard.You had barely closed the door of the room behind you, when your hands battled with his jacket and T-shirt,discarding them and throwing them on the floor.While your hands fought with his clothes, his hands fought with yours.He grabbed the V of your worn T-shirt and ripped it in half.Kneeling down, he grazed his fingers up your thighs and reached under your skirt to grab your panties.”These are ruined, baby.You don’t need them.”he said and twisting his fingers in the fabric he tore them from you.You looked down and saw him there,kneeling at your feet.It was so hot.This strong, tall,sexy as hell,man looking up at you,his green eyes burning with desire.You fisted your hand in his hair and guided his head towards your pussy.”Ok, old man.Let’s see what you can do with that mouth of yours.You said that you were gonna fuck me with your fingers, your mouth and your cock.One down, two to go!”

“You need to be lying down, honey.”he said and rose slowly.He swept you up and took you to the bed, placing you down and kneeling between your legs.He traced his tongue upwards the inside of your knee all the way up your thigh, alternating between licking,sucking and biting at your flesh.You felt his breath, hot against your pussy and you braced youself.His tongue licked at your slit making its way slowly up till he had reached your clit and back down again.Again and again and again until you couldn’t handle the teasing anymore.You fisted your hand in his hair and almost screamed :”Come on,old man.Is this what you meant wh…,”but you didn’t manage to finish.Right then, he sank his finger in you and at the same time closed his lips around your clit and started sucking.His rhythm was relentless.And just when you thought it couldn’t get better he sank a second finger and crooking them both, hit you at the same spot his tongue was hitting you.You grabbed the sheets as you felt the pull in your stomach getting bigger and you let out a moan :”Oooh,fuck.I’m gonna cum!”.He raised his head and without stopping fucking you with his fingers he said :”I know honey.That’s what I want you to do.I want you to cum so hard that you will forget every other man who has ever touched you,fucked you, been inside you!!”

His words were your undoing.It was your second orgasm and you weren’t sure if you could survive it.Everything went black and you felt like you were floating and at the same time dropping.He had crawled up your body, holding you down with his own, kissing you.”Yes,baby girl.Ride it out!Let me hear you!”,he whispered against your lips.It took you what seemed like forever to calm down.When you regained the ability to speak, you whispered :”Two down!”

“You are the greediest, little girl I have ever met! I like it!” he smirked.”Are you sure you are up for it?”

“Bring it on,old man!” you answered.He got off the bed and you just then realised that he still had his jeans on.He stood at the foot of the bed and reached for the buttons of his jeans.”Wait!” you stopped him.”I’ll do that!”You moved on the bed and when you reached him wrapped your arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss.His hand found its way to your hair and locked you to his lips, pushing his tongue in your mouth.You traced your fingers down his chest,further down to his abdomen until you had reached his jeans.You popped the buttons and slid your hand in his boxers.His cock was stone hard and you could feel the beads of precum on your hand.Using it, you wrapped your hand around it and started pumping him slowly.He stopped kissing you,pulled your head back and looked you.Still pumping him, you looked innocently at him and asked:”Everything alright, old man?Is there something I can help you with?”.

“Oh,baby girl! I will fuck that sassy mouth of yours.Hard and deep!”He lowered his jeans and briefs just enough to free his cock and led your head down.You sank low and traced your tongue along the thick vein running from the base of his cock all the way to the head.When you had reached the crown you slowly licked it and opening your mouth ,sucked genlty.You swirled your tongue and wrapping your lips around him, lowered your head and took him.You used everything you had.Lips,tongue hands.You were sucking, licking and pumping him at the same time.His grip on your hair tightened and he suddenly yanked you up.”No,baby girl.Tonight I will not cum in your mouth.I’ll save that for another time.Tonight I will cum in your tight, little pussy.I have to!”He threw his jeans and briefs completely off and sat on the bed with his head and back against the board.His cock lay hard against his abdomen and you licked your lips as you saw it.”You like what you see,don’t you?Come here!”

You obeyed without even thinking.Like he had you tethered with an invisible rope.You knelt above him, one knee on each side.You raised your hand to your mouth and slowly licked your palm moistening it.You wrapped it around him again and guided him to your entrance.Sitting back on your heels, you slowly lowered yourself on him.You felt him stretching you inch by perfect inch.When he was all seathed inside you, you started rocking your hips back and forth in what looked like a sensual dance.He gripped your ass tight and started thrusting harder, each thrust hitting a spot inside you no one had ever managed to reach before.You whimpered breathily :”Oh,my God!Harder,please!Fuck me harder!”

He wrapped his arms around you and without getting out of you rolled you on your back.He lifted your right leg and threw it over his shoulder, keeping you spread open.His hand travelled to your throat and his mouth found yours again.He kissed you so deep that you almost forgot whose air you were breathing.”Do you feel me throbbing inside you baby girl?”he whispered against your lips.”I was so hungry for you that I couldn’t think of anything else but devouring you and fucking you so hard!”

“Yes,yes!That’s what I wanted too.Since the moment I kissed you in the bunker”

That familiar pull in your stomach started to build again and you closed your eyes,savoring the feeling.”I’m so close!” you whispered.

“Look at me baby girl.”he commanded you.”Let me see the burning lust and desire in your eyes.I put that look in there.Rememeber that.Always!”

“God,yes!You!”you screamed not being able to control yourself anymore.

“I need you to cum,baby girl.I need you to come around me now.I’m right behind you!”You came hard at his command and he was right there with you.You felt him filling you,warm and thick and you held him close, burying your head in his shoulder, biting him so you wouldn’t scream.Holding onto him, afraid that otherwise you would sink into darkness.

You were both panting so hard and it took you long before you had finally caught your breath again.He slowly slid out of you and raising himself on his elbows looked down at you smiling :”Well,I guess that’s three down.How about adding some more numbers, there,baby girl?”

“Bring it on, old man!”you answered kissing him!


End file.
